The Ghost of Christmas yet to Come
by anzafire
Summary: Christmas has rolled it's way into Amity Park and Senior year at Casper High, tentions are running high between Danny and Sam's life long friendship. This Christmas may be their last together Unless they get some help from three Ghosts of Christmas.
1. Chapter One

**The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

**Yes, this is a Christmas story. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do. **

**Chapter One**

A lot can happen in just three years time.

Friendships can come and pass, lives can change just as much as the people themselves do.

For me, however, little to nothing has changed. I haven't gotten taller, I haven't eaten meat. Danny and Tucker are still my best friends, even if Tucker now lives out of state. I hold a grudge the size of Texas against any of the 'popular girls' at Casper High, and I'm still dark and spooky. That's the way I like it. The only major difference in my life is that for the past three months, I've been living with the Fenton's in 'foster care' as the court called it; after my house was set on fire by an arsonist. My parents and grandma were stuck inside.

For about a month after the incident, people always told me how 'sorry they were', or 'how awful it must be'. It's not a big loss, though. Maddie Fenton and I have gotten closer in the past six weeks then I ever was with my mother. It's not nearly as awful as it sounds. I'm living with my best friend, we were inseparable anyway.

However, for Danny Fenton…everything has changed. His powers have enhanced so many times that it has become rather ridiculous. He's a little over six feet tall, (While I've remained down at a humble five-foot-four.) and has toned very, very nicely. (Lucky me, I'm the only one who gets to see those muscles.) His hair is long and shaggy, but he still has those baby blue eyes, exactly the same as the way I met him.

In three years, I've watched Danny go through seven girlfriends. (His crush on Paullina not included.) Five of which he broke off, two dumped him. It may sound wrong, but the incredible thrill I got sneaking behind corners when he was doing this was indescribable. Although, when he got dumped, I felt dumped. The first time was terrible, he seemed heartbroken.

He's currently dating a girl named Lauren. She's nice, I guess. The good thing about this girlfriend is that she's private schooled and I don't have to get mad…I mean see the two of them hanging over each other. That was the worst part about Danny's girlfriends. I would casually sit back and eat my lunch, engaging in a _thrilling_ conversation about movies, when here comes Sarah, Lindsey, Julie, Olivia, Alexia, Abby, or Dana flaunting them, kissing Danny and rubbing his shoulders. Well, it's enough to make anyone loose their appetite. Then I would get up, only to be stopped by Paullina; who constantly told me that _jealousy_ wouldn't make things better. She seemed to think she knew what I was feeling, that I just adored Danny so much…

Okay, so I am extremely jealous every time I see him with another girl. I've been his best friend since first grade, and it's really hard when he's with someone that isn't me.

It's even harder at home when the two of them go into his room, teenage boyfriend and girlfriend, for hours at a time, alone and unsupervised.

I am proud to say that I have never spied. It's just too weird.

But this girl, Lauren isn't nearly as bad as the other seven have been. I would almost accept her as a fellow female; if I didn't hate her so much.

She's tall, blonde, and curvy. She's got green eyes and cherry-red lips. She's like a model from _Seventeen _magazines. Something I'll never be.

But Danny's happy with her…I suppose if he's happy, I'm happy.

But I'm not.

**

* * *

**

Danny slipped into his English seat, just as the bell rang.

"Sam…" He said quietly poking the dark girls back, "Sam…"

She mumbled something into her desk, "No…go away…"

He closed his mouth as Mr. Lancer entered the room, "Homework in!"

Danny sighed and grabbed a wrinkled sheet out of his backpack, "Sam, wake up!"

Mr. Lancer approached Sam's seat. Danny kicked the back of her ankle, "Owch! Danny, what the heck was that…oh?"

"Miss Manson, I'm going to presume that you failed to do the assignment?"

She sighed and stared into a corner, "You presume correct…"

"This must be a first then! Fenton's actually got his done…amazing. I'll see you after school then, Miss Manson."

Sam crossed her arms on the table in front of her and rested her head on it, "Another perfect start to another perfect day…"

And it only got worse.

"Sam, why don't you make a move? You _do_ live with him don't you?"

Sam closed her eyes, "Paullina, everyday you tell me the same thing. Every single day-"

"You know, Christmas is four days away-"

"I don't believe in Christmas."

"-Why don't you catch him under mistletoe in front of that little girlfriend of his?"

The last remark caught Sam in her tracks, "What?"

"Own him, Sam. You know you want to! Just serve his girlfriend!"

"I don't think so…Unlike you, Paullina, I have morals…I care about my friends, not just use them for attention."

A nearby freshman tripped over her own two feet. Sam turned from the popular girl to help the one on the floor, "You okay?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I'll be fine."

Sam helped her up, "You a freshman?"

"Yes, I'm Sadie Riggs…I just transferred here from Raynham Academy around October, but we're moving out of state in two weeks…"

"_Riggs_? By any chance do you have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Lauren; you know her?"

"She's…my best friend's girlfriend."

"You mean Danny Fenton? She talks about him all the time…you're Sam, aren't you? The spooky chick?"

"Yep, that's me…"

"You like Danny too, don't you?"

Sam's eyes widened, "N-no! He's my best friend…"

"Well then why was Paullina telling you to 'make a move'?" Sadie asked using finger quotes.

"She seems to think I've got this huge obsession over him, but she's been doing that my entire life…Thinks I'm jealous…at least I've got a heart…she tried to take him away in freshman year…" Sam rambled, forgetting about the freshman in front of her.

"Sam? You're crushing the can…"

Sam looked down in her hands, "Oops."

Sadie raised an eyebrow, "You do like him, don't you?"

The bell rang, and the freshman smiled, "Saved by the bell, well, I'll be seeing you!"

**

* * *

**

"You only have five months! **_Five months_** to decide what you're future is going to be! When you kids get back form break, we will be giving you a test…"

That was all Sam heard before dozing off in the senior assembly. A dark room and a semi cushy seat was a dangerous combination around a tired teenager. "Sam…Sammy, wake up!" Amethyst eyes opened, "C'mon, it's over…"

Danny helped her to her feet, "Was it anything important?"

"No…we're having a big test of some sort when we get back. They expect us to _study _over Christmas break! Nuts, huh?"

"Yeah…crazy…"

"_Own him, Sam. You know you want to! Just serve his girlfriend!"_

"What's the face for? You still tired?"

Her eyes closed, "…To tire to go home…Think I'll stay here for the night…" she said falling back into the seat she had been sitting in previously.

Danny picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Danny, I'm seventeen. I stopped getting piggy-back rides like ten years ago."

"Well prepare to start again…foreword march!"

She scrambled off of him as soon as they were out of the auditorium. "I'm going to get my backpack and coat. Meet you outside."

"_Own him, Sam. You know you want to! Just serve his girlfriend!"_

"C'mon Sam…if _she_ suggested it, it can only end badly." She muttered incoherently to herself.

Sam tossed her English book into her backpack, and then remembered. _English._

"_I'll see you after school then, Miss Manson."_

"Darn it!"

Feeling to fatigued to walk all the way outside, Sam flipped open her cell phone.

"What, to weak to strut out the door?" Danny asked.

"No, I just remembered I've got detention today with Lancer…I'll see you at home."

She closed it and dragged herself to room 402: English.

"Welcome, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer greeted her as she threw herself into a desk in the front row, glaring at nothing in particular, "Let's see, what shall we have you do this time? Hmm…You've written countless definitions, copied hundreds of 'I will not's…beat enough erasers to create at least three feet in dust. I'm running out of punishments for you, Miss Manson…"

"Oh well; shame, shame. I suppose I shall just be leaving."

Mr. Lancer pointed his ruler towards her direction, "I have a few more ideas for you. Today you're going to write a list of excuses. Write twenty reasons why you may not have had you're homework done. You may leave as soon as they're complete."

Sam stared at the blank paper in front of her. Strange punishment, yes…but it would be simple. She'd been making excuses since she was five.

Fifty minutes passed, and finally she was done. Making up actual excuses was harder than she had imagined.

"I'll take that, thank you." Mr. Lancer said and began to read through her list.

_One, I've had a migraine for the past two months. _

_Two, I left my English book here._

"I believe that you have a person in the house with the same book-"

"That's another excuse that I'll get to later."

_Three, my computers broken. _

_Four, Tucker called last night, rambling about how life is; that took up two and a half hours of time._

_Five, Maddie wanted me to make Christmas cookies with her, you know since Jazz's at collage and everything I said I would. _

_Six, Jack had to demonstrate his new ever-so-cool invention that didn't work. _

_Seven, I spent from midnight to three throwing up, hey you asked for reasons._

_Eight, I had some shopping to do, although I renounce Christmas; it's best to get you're best friends stuff, especially if they plan to get some for you._

_Nine, I had to wrap the Christmas presents I bought last night. _

_Ten, Cujo got out again and Danny and I had to track him down. _

_Eleven, Dash and Paullina decided to one again mock and humiliate me a few days ago…this time I got a little mad and decided to hit that shallow witch, and had to go downtown and that was sort of on my mind. _

_Twelve, Danny's stupid girlfriend just happened to decide to come over. _

"How does that concern you?"

Sam blushed, "Um…she's really annoying…ha…um…"

_Thirteen, it was my night to wash dishes._

"How long does that take?"

"Well Mr. Lancer, I was raised in a house with maids and butlers, and before I moved in with the Fenton's, I never even cleared my own dinner plate. I'm new at doing chores."

_Fourteen, I was attempting to block out all the 'he he, oh Danny's' for hours. _

_Fifteen, I had a bio final to study for._

_Sixteen, I had to resist the urge to destroy something because Lauren was really getting annoying._

_Seventeen, I had a nasty phone call from the agent who is supposed to be handling the company situation since my father died. _

_Eighteen, I had to resist the urge to destroy Lauren herself because her presence was annoying. _

_Nineteen, I had a rough day here yesterday. _

_And finally, I forgot about the report all together._

"Can I leave now?" Sam sighed rolling her eyes.

"Some of those excuses were really lame, Miss Manson."

"Yeah…I know."

Yet Mr. Lacer nodded, "I'm impressed with you Miss Manson. I'll excuse the report. It's just one less grade to your total."

Sam picked up her backpack and slipped on her coat.

"Sam, I suggest you do something about the 'problem' with your best friend, as Shakespeare-"

"I plan on it."

**

* * *

**

Sam scuffed down the hallway, nearly reaching the school's main entrance. To her surprise, Danny was waiting for her sitting up against a locker, playing a game boy.

"Took you long enough. I thought detention was only an hour. What he make you do?" He asked sliding the power button off.

"Writing, as usual. Then he wanted to discuss the problem. Why were you waiting for me? Don't you have _Lauren _to get home to?"

"…No, I'm meeting her tomorrow night…she has something to tell me…"

"_We're moving out of state in two weeks…"_

"I wish I could understand that feeling, you know what attraction feels like…so you want to hang out tonight? With me, I mean."

Danny smiled and stood up, "Sounds good…want to train me? Mom and Dad aren't going to be home tonight."

Sam nodded, "Sounds good."

The two exited the school grounds. But not more than mere seconds after they left, something moved from the shadows.

_"So you have wished it…so shall it be."_


	2. Chapter Two

**Of Christmas**

**Chapter Two**

_Eleven fifty-four_

"Come on, mind, I haven't slept in two nights! _S-l-e-e-p_!" Sam mumbled; staring at her ceiling, connecting invisible air-dots.

As the digital read out on her alarm clock flipped to twelve, Sam suddenly felt a chill run up her spine.

"Danny? Are you in here?" She whispered, sitting up.

"No…" Something whispered back. In a green flash, it appeared. _It _was wearing a long black cloak, its face hidden.

Sam's eyes widened, "Da-"

"Don't yell for him. He won't be able to see me anyway." Okay, so it was defiantly a female.

"Who are you?"

"I can not reveal that to you now, Sam. But I am here to help you."

"With what?"

"You want to feel affection; to be loved; yet you don't know how. I have set two other ghosts to help you; and over the course of tonight, tomorrow, and the eve after that, you will learn."

The ghost disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving Sam wide-eyed.

"That was just _weird_."

**

* * *

**

"Boo."

Sam opened one eye, and then shot out of bed, "Ember! What are you doing here? Dan-"

Ember sighed, "Remember…three ghosts? I'm one of them…"

Sam slipped into her slippers, "Yeah…how much did they have to pay you for this?"

"I-Well, that's none of your business." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled up parchment, "I am the ghost, wow, of Christmas past. Tonight I am going to talk…excuse me, take you on a journey through your ever-so special Christmas's past to show you how miserable you were. I'm sure you know the drill, as we are ghosts of the future, we will be undetected and you can't talk to yourself. Deal with it." Ember sent a glare at Sam, then continued to read, "Tonight you will be haunted by the horrific-"

"Can we make this quick? I've got to get some sleep. I have finals tomorrow."

"-memories of your past that you had wanted so badly to burry. Insert evil laugh, oh please who wrote this stuff…" She rolled her eyes then glanced back down at her instructions, "…create a portal…okay, Sam, let's go."

**

* * *

**

Sam gazed into the frost-bitten window of her old bedroom, "How long ago is this?"

Ember blew on the window, then gabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her into the purple-and-teddy bear room, "Thirteen years ago. You were-"

"Four; thanks, I'm in Calculus."

A little Sam with dark brown hair in pigtails and a silky yellow nightgown that had a kitten on the front sat on her bed, talking to a very well loved Raggedy Anne doll.

"_Daddy said that Mommy only married him for his money. I don't know what that means, Anne, but it doesn't sound so good. I got in trouble today just for standing in the hallway, listening. I think that they're going to move away…And…" Sliver tears trickled down her rosy-red cheeks, "I don't want them to!"_

"_You're not helping, Anne…no, I'm not playing tea-party with you! How can you say that at a time like this?"_

_Mrs. Manson entered the room, "Sammie, what's wrong?"_

"_Go away." She sniffled into her fluffy purple pillow._

_Her mother sat down on the edge of bed, "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. Tomorrow is December twenty-fifth."_

"_Christmas, Samantha!"_

"_It's not Christmas to me. You and Daddy are moving away from each other."_

Sam turned towards Ember, "I don't want to watch what comes after this…please?"

Ember sighed and created another portal, "This is from ten years ago, you at age seven."

Sam smiled, that was a good Christmas.

**

* * *

**

"_Why is there tree branches in you're doorway Sammie?" Young Danny asked as the two of them got ready to head up to her room._

_Sam's cheeks glowed a light pink, "Well, Nana says that when two people are under it…like we are now…they have too…had too…"_

"_Have too what?"_

"…_have to **kiss **each other."_

_Danny grimaced, "Really? I have to **kiss** you? Right now?"_

"_Yes, Daniel, you do. Those are the rules."_

"_Promise you won't give me cooties?"_

_Sam giggled, "I promise, Danny."_

_Danny leaned in and briefly touched her lips, but just who would walk by in three seconds…_

"_Samantha!"_

_Sam pulled away first, "Hi, Mom!"_

"_What on earth…" Her sentence hung in midair._

_Danny shuffled his feet, "You see Mrs. Manson…It's just mistletoe and we…we…just were following the rules…and we were just-"_

_Sam put a hand over his mouth, "We were just following tradition, Mother. We'll be off now…"_

_She dragged Danny by his wrist up the stairs and to the third room on the right, "So…"_

"…_So?"_

_She slapped a hand to her forehead, "What did you think?"_

"_I thought we were going to get in a whole lot of trouble. Your mom-"_

"_No! About the **kiss**?"_

"_Oh…it was weird. I mean…well…you're my best friend and all…"_

_She giggled and hugged him gently, "Merry Christmas Danny."_

_**

* * *

**_

Ember sighed, "Ah…young love…how adorable."

"We weren't in love, Ember! We were seven!"

"Sure, moving on…"

Yet another portal appeared, "Eight years ago, age nine."

"_Dancing bears, painted wings…things I almost remember…and the song, someone sings…once upon a December…"_

_Sam smiled as she sang along to the tune of her music box, it was three days before Christmas, and school had just gotten out mere hours before._

_A soft tap came from the door, "Come in!"_

_Her mother and father both entered and sat on the edge of her bed, "Honey, you're father and I…well…something sort of…came up at one of the offices, in England."_

_Mr. Manson continued, "We need to go immediately; and we don't know when we'll be back…."_

"_But it will be before Wednesday, right?" Sam asked with impatience lurking in her voice._

"_Well…I don't know." Her father responded._

"_It may not be, honey, but we can try…But it's a total day of travel and we don't have a full report, but something serious has happened. We probably won't be back for Christmas Eve."_

"_What? How? Why? That's not fair! We always go ice skating on Christmas Eve, then go to Papa's and have pie. We can't go?"_

"_No, sweetie, I'm so sorry."_

_**

* * *

**_

"And that was when I stopped believing in Christmas…can we go back now?"

"No, I still have two more stories for you."

"Oh _come on_. I really need to go to bed, I have finals-"

Ember grabbed Sam's wrist and began to pull her towards the green portal, "You know you wouldn't be asleep anyways."

"_I told you we should have had a boy!" Mr. Manson's voice sounded quietly through the wall to the living room, just enough that Sam could hear it._

"_It's not like I had any control over it, dear, but yes, I know what you mean…"_

"_For the past four years she's been like this. Dark, moody, depressed. She'll never run the country; the rebellious little brat needs to learn some respect."_

_Sam sighed, she knew for sometime now what they really thought of her, not that she didn't feel the same back._

_Both parental units entered the room just as she was about to exit. Mrs. Manson spoke first, "Samantha, please sit down."_

"_No thank you."_

"_I didn't ask you, I told you to sit down."_

_Sam rolled her eyes and threw herself into the chair next to the sofa where her parents had taken a seat._

"_We need to have a talk, Samantha."_

"_So talk, I have places to be, people to meet, a life to live…"_

"_Alright. Well we have come to the conclusion that this attitude of yours isn't going to change."_

"_What took you so long?" Sam asked crossing her right ankle over left._

_Her father took a slow, shallow breath, "I'm so sick of this, Sam, I really want this to change."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_You have two weeks that is the end of Christmas break. During this period, you will stay inside. You are to visit no friends, or use any audio or digital device to speak with them. If in this two week period your attitude becomes happier and more respectful, you may stay in Amity Park. However, if it does not; we will be sending you to a Catholic boarding school in England."_

"_What? You have **got **to be kidding me. A boarding school, **please**! Really, that's quite funny, Dad!"_

_Mr. Manson narrowed his eyes, "Two weeks Samantha. If you have not made your adjustment by then, at the end of your second semester, which is January fifteenth, I will personally pack your bags and put you on a plane headed straight for England. Two weeks, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Dad; I'm sixteen! I don't need boarding school!"_

_The parents left the room, leaving Sam dumbfounded. _

**

* * *

**

"That was just last year…" Sam whispered touching her forehead gently, "That was my last Christmas with them. Not that it matters. If our house didn't burn down, I'd still be in England."

Ember put her right hand on Sam's shoulder, "There's still one more memory I've got to show you. This isn't Christmas…It's this Halloween, actually."

Sam shook her head, "I remember it well enough, I don't want to-"

"If you close your eyes, it'll be like you're not even seeing it. Come on, I need the money."

_Sam watched in anger as Lauren kissed Danny on the lips. She turned away and stormed up the stairs to her room, 'Why can't that just be me?'_

_She stared out her window, watching little kids run from door to door collecting Halloween candy. Some dressed as witches, some dressed as pop stars. Same old thing every year._

_Well, not every year. Her freshman year with the Fright Knight incident was just a little bit different. "And then…he discovered girls."_

_She clutched her pillow in her arms, buried her face into it, and screamed. The noise was blocked, but Sam was still miserable. _

_Ten minutes later, Danny entered the room to find her asleep, curled up in a ball._

"I didn't know he came in…" Present Sam muttered, and continued to watch the memory.

"_Hey Sam…I saw you, down there…" He whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_He kissed her forehead and left._

"He…huh?"

Sam and Ember were tossed back into the present time, "How'd you manipulate that memory!" Sam raged.

"I didn't, it really happened. Now it's three AM. You've got a final tomorrow, but remember that tomorrow night you will also be haunted by another ghost. Be prepared. See you."

And with that Ember was gone.

**

* * *

**

Sam shot out of bed in a cold sweat and looked around, her eyes finally spotting the clock.

_3:02_

"Was that a dream?" She whispered, stood up and looked in the mirror that was attached to her dresser. "EW…I hope that was a dream."

She climbed back into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Okay, don't give yourself a complex…just sleep. And stop talking to yourself."

Sam pulled the sheet over head and had one final thought before dozing off again.

_What happens next?_


	3. Chapter Three

**The Ghost of Christmas yet to Come**

**Chapter Three**

Sam lazily sloshed number two pencil into the zillionth bubble on her AP biology final. She glanced at the book, _what is the monomer of a Nucleic Acid? _Feeling the need to smash her forehead into a brick wall, she again colored in the bubble _C _for _Nucleotides_.

'And done. Now I can sit here and sleep.'

Then before she knew it, the bell rang, awakening her from the trance of sleep. Wishing Danny was there (the reason being _F_enton and _M_anson were quite a stretch in the doomed alphabetical order) she slugged her purple backpack over her shoulder and waited next to her locker for Danny to pick her up.

When she arrived, Sam spotted that Sadie Riggs girl again, "Hey." She said dryly, taking her Calculus book out of her locker and snapping it shut with a _'kink'_.

Sadie looked up through her dark-rimmed glasses, "Oh, Hi, Sam. Tomorrow's my last day at Casper High, you know…" She said sadly, walking with Sam to her own locker.

"Oh…has Lauren told-?"

"No, she's going to his house tonight to tell him…It's so sad. She's been crying for weeks, trying to figure out how to tell him. I don't quite understand _why_ she has to plan it all out, but it's not really my business. I've never been in love before."

"Sam!" Danny yelled from the end of senior hall, "Come on I'll, uh, take you home."

She smiled at Sadie, "Well, that would be me. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah, see you."

Sam put her arm on Danny's shoulder once they were outside, "You want to go do something?"

"I've got to go home and change…I'm meeting Lauren in an hour."

"O-Oh. I see. Okay, I'll-"

"That doesn't mean that I can't fly you there." He said taking her hand and led her towards him, "Come on."

**

* * *

**

_A giggle erupted from Sam - an event that didn't occur often. She leaned back and rested her head on Danny's shoulder. His lips met the top of her head. She turned up to return the favor when-_

"Sam! Awaken!"

She opened one eye and stifled a scream, "Desiree!"

"What, who were you expecting; Skulker?"

"No…just not _you._"

Desiree crossed her arms over her chest, "You wished for this, dear. Remember?"

"No."

"'I wish I could understand that feeling, you know what attraction feels like…' Ring a Bell?"

"Oh yeah…" Sam yawned, "Let's get this over with…"

"Teenagers…" The wishing ghost sighed, "I am the ghost of Christmas present! Tonight, I will show you what you could have, and what you don't! Are you ready to disembark on the journey?"

"Do I have a choice?"

A green mist emerged from around their ankles (Well, Desiree has more of a tail); pulling them into the next room.

**

* * *

**

Danny's ghost sense went off. He glanced down at the crying girl in his arms and groaned. 'Not now…'

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked quietly staring at him.

"Nothing…" He muttered looking around the room, 'Go away…just don't…make this worse'

Sam threw a glance toward Desiree, "His ghost sense went off. Lauren doesn't know he's half ghost."

"They'll be fine. Unless someone else plans on breaking up this moment."

Sam looked away, "I hate seeing them together. Can we leave? It makes me want to throw up."

"Keep watching, you may like what you see next."

"Danny?" Lauren said quietly, "Danny, you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, where is this going?"

She sighed and continued, "I think that…with me moving. That we should break up."

"Why?"

"Because…I, just don't think that it'll all work out."

"Lauren, I trust you, I don't-"

"But I don't trust me. Look, Danny. You're the best boyfriend that I've ever had. But I can't see myself being with someone a thousand miles away. There's an all boys high school _right_ across the street from mine…Danny, I'm a teenage girl with hormones. I just don't think that I could be with you and never see you."

Sam bawled her fists, "That skank! If you're not going to be faithful to him, you don't deserve him! Get the hell out of there!"

Danny nodded, "I see. Well, I suppose that's the end then."

Desiree ported them back to Sam's room, "Tomorrow you will meet another ghost. Good luck with your mission."

"What mission?" She asked, but Desiree had already left.

**

* * *

**

Danny phased through the wall between his and Sam's rooms and gently shook her awake.

"Muh, what?" She grumbled, sitting up angrily.

"What happened? There was a ghost, I sensed it."

"I, there wasn't-"

"Sam, don't lie. You're not very good at it. I know that there was a ghost in here."

She huffed, "You know what, Danny? I realize that you're stupid girlfriend just _broke up_ with you, and you're kind of upset right now, but **don't **take it out on me!"

"_What_? How did you know that?"

"I-"

"You, you spied on us?" He said, his voice growing louder

"No, Danny! I didn't!"

Danny started to yell, "Then how else would you know!"

"She's been planning on dumping you for weeks!"

"That's a lie!"

**_Knock, knock_**, "What's going on in here?" Maddie asked opening the door forcefully.

"Nothing!" Danny yelled walking back to his own room.

Maddie closed the door and sat next to Sam, "What's wrong?"

"I, he…Lauren dumped him, and I knew for awhile she was going to do it, and he's jumping to conclusions, being a seventeen year old boy. I wasn't spying on him."

"How did you know?"

"I know Lauren's little sister, Sadie, and she told me that they were moving…And that she was going to break up with him, before the move, so that they wouldn't drag their relationship out across the state," Sam sighed and flopped back on her pillows. "I'm going back to sleep. G'night."

**

* * *

**

The next morning at breakfast wasn't a whole lot better. Neither was the walk to school, or the entering of the school for that matter. And for the rest of the day, the two spoke nothing to each other.

"Sam, Sam!" Sadie cried, "Wait up!"

Sam turned to face her freshman buddy, "Hey…look, and I'm having a bad day…"

"I know I just wanted to give you my screen name. It's SadieHawkinDancer. Just send me a line whenever you can…"

Sam put an arm around her, "I'll see you again, and don't worry. Just too bad I didn't meet you sooner."

"Yeah. Good luck…with Danny I mean. Hope you to get together!"

_Yeah, me too._


	4. Chapter Four

**The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

**Chapter Four**

"_They've been coming every night?"_

"Just the past two nights. Ember then Desiree, which is weird. Desiree was the one who granted my wish…wouldn't she have come last? Who's coming tonight?"

"_No clue. But, don't you think you should tell Danny? It could be dangerous, Sam."_

"No. He's stupid, and being a jerk." She sighed, "How's your girlfriend?"

A manly giggle erupted from the other end of the phone, _"She's so hot. She's so nice. She's-"_

"Forget I asked…well, I've got to go…its nine-fifty here. I can't be on the phone past ten, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_Okay, until then…merry Christmas."_

"You're funny…bye."

A 'click' surpassed through the speaker and Sam put the phone back on its hook.

'No School for ten days. Horary, ten days of a pissed of halfa chasing down my back." She looked at the clock once more as it flipped the digital numbers to ten o'clock. "Two more hours…wonder who's coming tonight."

**

* * *

**

He touched the top of her head with a cold, clammy, undead hand. "Samantha." He said the lisp evident in his voice.

Sam breathed in the cold air, and exhaled through her mouth, a slight fog came out as she did so, "Clockworth." She said without even opening her eyes.

"You are correct. Now come quickly, child. We've much to see before the night is over."

She tossed the blankets off of her body, revealing black pajama bottoms with little silver bats on them. She reached over to her desk chair, where lay a faded grey hoodie with a red raven in the middle. Finally, she slipped into a pair of tennis shoes, not bothering to tie them.

"Let's just get this over with; so that I can go back to my life."

Clockworth was about to create a portal, she knew the stance he was in. Then he paused and glanced up at her through his red eyes, "You can't go back to that life, Samantha."

"It's Sam, and yeah, what other life would you like me to go to?"

He smiled, "I believe after tonight, you will know the answer to that question."

The green swirl sucked the two of them in. Sam's face paled, but she swallowed and closed her eyes, allowing the portal to take her to her future.

**

* * *

**

"_I told them to put the…god damn it, just forget it…leave me be!" A very angry woman with long black hair pulled up into a business bun on top of her head shouted, slamming the perfectly carved, pearly white, expensive door to her office._

_The phone rang three times, in which she ignored it all three. Then a very timid sounding secretary speaker-phoned, "Miss Manson, the AGS is on the phone for you, Mr. Masters said that it's very important-"_

"_Tell Mr. Masters he can go to hell. I'm not speaking with him."_

"_Um…I will do that madam."_

_The voice despaired and twenty-seven year old Miss Manson stood up from her desk and stared out the sky-scraper window, watching tiny people bustle their way through the city, picking up last minute Christmas presents. _

_With a great sigh, that seemed to take much effort to let out, she pressed one of the buttons on her phone, "Sherry, its Christmas Eve. I sure don't care, but you may as well go home to you're little brat-I mean…Kids." _

_Sherry's excitement was evident through the phone, "Thank you so much Miss Manson!"_

"_Yeah, just be back on the twenty-sixth. Six AM."_

"_Have a wonderful holiday!" The delighted secretary said and the room once again remained silent. _

_Once she was sure the woman had left, Sam pulled out a cell phone, "Vlad." She said into it, and it automatically dialed._

"_Miss Manson, how good if it to call me…now about our deal?"_

"_Yes. I'm all for it."_

"_Perfect. Tonight, we will receive the head of Danny Fenton on a silver platter."_

Present Sam had eyes wide as disks, "No!" She shouted and attempted to smash the desk of her future self, however, her hand went right through the wooden table.

Clockworth remained silent in his old state.

"_Um…ew." Sam said, "I'll meet you at ten o'clock, at your mansion. I'll suit up there and we'll round up the ghosts' to attack for midnight."_

"_I'll be ready."_

_She folded up her phone and placed it on top of her desk, leaned over and folded her hands on top of each other with her elbows on the desk, "Walker, you may show yourself now."_

_The white ghost appeared from the floor, "Miss Manson, I do believe that what you have ordered my men and I to do is-"_

"_Excuse me? I don't believe I asked you. I gave you an order to kill Vlad Masters before midnight. I plan on killing Danny by myself. With you of course. If you disrespect my wishes, I won't only destroy the ex-halfa, buy you as well. Kill him. By midnight."_

_The warden saluted and faded away, Sam sighed once more, and then gave an evil grin. She pulled out an old photo of Danny and tore it in half, "Time to play Danny…let the games begin."_

Clockworth glanced at Sam who stared at her older self in discust, "That _can't_ be me! I-I love Danny! Stop showing me this!"

"This is your future, Samantha, I can not change it."

_Sam knocked on the door of 34563 Forest Street very loudly. "Anybody home?"_

_She heard rustling footsteps from the inside and smiled, "HELLO?" She shouted again._

_A tall man with ruffled black hair opened the door, "Sam?" He questioned, eyes wide, "Is…is that you?"_

_Sam smirked, "It was." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver device with red tips on the ends. She pressed the button in the center of the object, sending an electrical current through the ends, and onto Danny's body._

"_Sweet dreams…" She whispered, kissing his cheek. She fully entered the house and closed the door behind her._

"_Ah, Miss Manson. How good it is to see you."_

_She raised one eyebrow and looked up, "Vlad! What are you doing here…so soon?"_

"_I thought I'd just pop in…you know, say hello?"_

_Two black lines emerged to form Vlad Plasmus, "So, Sam, thought you'd kill me by sticking Walker on me?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know very well what I'm talking about." A red ectoplasm ball shot straight toward Sam, not giving her the time to doge it._

_She groaned and held her head, as another one shot toward her chest. Fortunately for her, the captive had begun to stir._

"_VLAD!" Danny yelled jumping to his feet after regaining a sudden burst of strength, "Leave her alone."_

_Vlad laughed, "And this is where the prophesy comes to pass! Two forgotten lovers, lost in their hate. Shall die together, when the mighty come to power! Spoken on the day of your birth, Danny! It was bound to happen sooner or later!"_

"_Danny!" Sam shouted, "Look out!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam woke with a scream and stared at her clock, the time read one AM, Christmas day.

The door slammed open, Danny rushed to her side, "Sam!"

The two stared at each other, not quite sure what to do.

_But one thing was for sure, one of them must say it, before the future events come to pass._


	5. Chapter Five

**The Ghost of Christmas yet to Come**

**Chapter Five**

A hundred thousand thoughts swamped her into silence as she stared at Danny.

"Sam, are you okay?"

Well, what exactly **do** you say to a person that you just had killed?

Her face was paler than usual as she shivered at a loss for words. Danny sat down next to her, "Sam? Hello?"

Danny wrapped both arms around her, "What's wrong?"

"The ghost…He showed me…awful…I'm sorry." She chocked and buried her face into his shirt.

"What ghost? What's going on?"

"It started three nights ago. Remember, remember a few days ago, we were walking out of school? We were talking about _Lauren,_ and I was joking around, saying, 'I wish I understood love' and stuff? Well Desiree apparently escaped and granted the wish. For the past three nights, a ghost has visited me. First, it was Ember, the 'Ghost of Christmas Past'. She showed me a bunch of stuff from Christmas's when I was a kid. Last night, Desiree herself came as the 'Ghost of Christmas Present', Danny, she showed me you and Lauren, honest, I wasn't really spying. I couldn't get out of it!"

"Sam…why didn't you tell me?"

"They told me to tell no one, and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I did…so tonight, Clockworth came as the 'Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come'. It was…it was…he showed me, ten…years later. I was evil. I had you killed!" She cried hysterically into him, "I'm sorry, Danny! I'm sorry!"

**

* * *

**

By three in the morning, Sam had regained her composure and was now settled in Danny's arms, the both of them staring out the window and toward the full moon.

"We haven't seen Santa yet." Danny said quietly.

"You've been a bad boy, anyway." She sighed, "What do we do now."

"Sam, if what they were showing you was…like what Clockworth showed me, then it will happen. Unless we prevent it. Do you recall any motive behind you're…you know."

"Not specifically. But I already know why," She sighed.

"Tell me…"

"…It's because of them. You're past girlfriends. You loved them, I got jealous."

"Why were you jealous?"

Angrily, Sam stood up and walked over to the window, "I guess you don't understand."

"I would if you'd just tell me!" Danny said raising his hands, "Sam, I can't fix this problem unless you explain it to me!"

"Every time I've tried to tell you since I was…nine, you've ignored me! Every frickin' time. Obviously, you can't take a hint, because I've dropped them more times than you can imagine! Do you have any clue how awful it's been, watching you go out with doucheish hoes, one after the other? Well, let me tell you! I've tried to get you to like me, but obviously, it isn't working! So just…Go away."

"I…Sam." Danny started, taking both of her hands into his own, "All of those girls were different. I wanted to see if other girls had _it_. Sarah didn't, she was just plain mean. Lindsey and Julie were to complicated, well…they were bitches too…Olivia was a sex driven animal, Alexia was way to happy and to much of a cheerleader, Abby was obsessed with chickens, Dana was never happy with anything I did, and Lauren was to much of a control freak. You-"

"Wait, you didn't like Lauren?"

"I liked her…but truth was, if she wasn't moving, I was going to dump her anyway. But Sam, you are the one that I knew had _it_. I can't find another girl like you…another girl that has _it_."

"What is _it_?"

Danny smiled and pulled Sam closer to him, "My heart."

**

* * *

**

"Oh my gosh! Danny!" Sam squealed and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you _so _much!"

Danny grinned, "I'll be sure to go with you…you know, just to make sure that the one you pick isn't rabid or anything."

Sam re read the paper once again, 'This is to signify the adoption of an abandoned kitten from the Amity Park Humane Society by SAM MANSON any time he/she pleases.' "Thank you, Danny."

Sam rubbed her eyes and leaned against Danny, "What would you like to do now?"

"I think that I'm going to bed," She whispered.

"What, sixteen hours isn't enough sleep for you?" Maddie asked sarcastically, unaware of the events that occurred the night before.

"Nah…" Sam said with a smile, "C'mon, Danny."

Danny stood up, pulling Sam with him, and wrapping both arms around her.

In silence they travled up the stairs, into his room.

"Are they an item now?" Jack started, "What happened to that other girl he was dating?"

Maddie put her hand on his arm, "They're through, Sam and Danny are finally together."

**

* * *

**

**December 31, New York City, 11:59:11 PM**

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One…"

"Happy New Year!" Sam, Danny, Tucker and his girlfriend yelled together, each boy…man, taking his own into their arms and placing warm kisses upon them.

"Happy New Year, Sam." Danny said running his fingers through her hair, "I wonder what people are going to say on Monday when we return to school?"

"Probably a prayer of thanks…Paullina will probably congratulate me, and-"

"Paullina?"

"Yeah, she's been trying to get me to make a move on you since sophomore year…well, I believe that we're beyond a _move_." She said with a giggle, once again kissing Danny.

"Just a little. I love you, Sam."

"I wish that this could last forever."

"So you have wished it…"

_"…So shall it be. I love you, too Danny."_


	6. Epilogue

**The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

**Epilogue: Five Christmas's later**

"How do I tell him? I don't even know what to do! I mean…we…it…ahg!" Sam yelled, falling face first into a pillow in Dr. Jasmine Fenton's office.

"Sam," Jazz started, "It'll be fine…it's not like he's going to say no or anything, he loves you."

"Muh, fine…but I'm not even going to bring the subject up for awhile." Sam sat up and gave Jazz a hug, "Thanks Jazz, I'll see you on Friday. Until then, Merry Christmas."

"Yes, I'll see you Friday. Bye!"

With a heavy sigh, Sam walked out into the cold December afternoon; the sky had already begun to darken. 'Winter Solstice…' she thought silently while wrapping her jacket tightly around her small frame. Then glancing at her watch, she stifled a gasp, realizing she was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago.

"You seem to be causing problems already." She said to what seemed like the air.

Then her cell phone went off, cursing, she pulled it out, "Hello…"

"Is…everything…okay?" Came the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, sorry Danny. I've been caught up with Jazz in her office. I'm on my way home."

"Why did you walk?"

"It wasn't snowing when I left."

"Just…Sam. What's going on? What were you doing at Jazz's?"

"Its fine Danny, I'm fine…I'll be home in like ten minutes."

"Want me to come get you?"

"No I'm good. See ya in a bit." She said and turned off the phone, then began to whistle a Christmas song from long ago.

"_And the song…someone sings…once upon a December…" _

**

* * *

**

"What is up with you?" Danny asked Sam as she came out of the bathroom dressed in some of _his_ night clothes.

"What'd you mean?" She asked quietly, settling herself down next to him on the bed they shared.

He began rubbing the back of her neck, elaborating on his question, "You've been so…secluded for the past week…Not letting me see you naked-"

"Excuse me, I don't recall you asking."

"Well…I never had to ask before…and you're wearing _my_ PJ's…I know perfectly well that you have your own. I've taken them off-."

Sam patted him on the cheek, "I'm fine, Danny. Good night." She said lying down and flicking the night stand light off.

"Not even a kiss goodnight? _Sam _would you mind telling me what's going on?" Danny once again questioned, pulling stray strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm _fine_. Just…not in much of a mood."

He kissed her cheek and sighed, "I love you."

"Good night."

**

* * *

**

Sam woke up, as usual, at six in the morning, cranky, and ready to kill the first person who dared to show their face, which was usually Danny, who would show up in the kitchen in approximately fifteen minutes after her.

She yawned as he entered with a jolly, "Good morning, Sam!"

"Mhm…how funny."

"What's funny?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"This paper says that theirs a _baby sale_ at Robinson's CO."

Danny blinked, "Oh…kay…Uh…I guess that's cool."

"So they must have babies for sale…Ha…"

"Oh…haha…You're so funny Sam." He smiled, rolling his eyes and finger-combing her hair, "So very funny."

"I know," She said standing up and turning to face her husband, kissing him sweetly, like nothing had happened the night before.

This got Danny going, his hands tracing her sides, but Sam broke away before he could reach any further.

"Sammy…I'm hungry."

"Awe, does the _baby_ need a bottle?" She asked, kissing him once more, "Because I'm not cooking today."

"So I've got to starve?"

"No, since your not working for the next to weeks, neither am I, so for just about the first time, let's go out for breakfast."

**

* * *

**

"Where are you taking me now?" Danny whined as Sam bustled through heavy traffic.

"I've got a doctors appointment."

"Why do _I _have to go?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay mother…" Danny said sticking his tongue out at Sam, "Why do you need to go to the doctor? Are they going to take blood, because if they do, I'm defiantly not going to be there?"

Sam shook her head, "You know, for someone who fights ghosts, you sure are squeamish."

"Sam, ghosts don't have blood. They're dead." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm not going to give blood, and you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

Danny groaned as Sam put the pedal to the medal.

**

* * *

**

"Sam…Is this serious?"

She sighed and squeezed his hand, "It will change my life…and yours."

He hugged her tightly, "What's going on?"

Sam untangled Danny's arms from her neck, "Danny…We've been married for three years now. We have had a lot of time _alone_."

He nodded, not sure where she was going as the nurse came in and lifted up her hospital gown, where laid a small lump, that Danny noticed immediately and his eyes grew wide.

"…I've got an early Christmas present for you Danny. It's not really something you asked for, but it's something that I think you've wanted."

The doctor entered the room and hooked up a chord from Sam's stomach to a small TV screen. A minute later, a very small fuzzy picture appeared.

The doctor smiled and pointed to a little peanut shaped creature in the picture, "This is the first picture of your baby."

Danny inhaled quickly, and erupted a small squeak.

Sam laughed and grabbed him around his neck, pulling his body close to hers, "Do you like it?"

"Best present ever." He said smothering her face in kisses.

"You know what this means don't you? You're no longer Danny, and I'm no longer Sam."

"Uh…why?"

"We're mommy and daddy now."

**

* * *

**

Maddie smiled as she opened the card that was for her and Jack. She smiled and read aloud the first line on the front of the card, written in Sam's writing.

"Merry Christmas Nana and Papa…Oh my god…" She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, quiet for a minute, then opened the card and read the inside, "Dear Nana and Papa, Merry Christmas! You do not know me yet, but that is because I'm still the size of a peanut! But do not worry, because the doctor said that by August twenty-first, you should meet me! I'm really excited, see you then! Lots and lots of love, baby Fenton."

Maddie looked up misty eyes, "When did you find out?"

Sam blushed, "I found out two weeks ago…Danny did yesterday."

Jack smirked and congratulated his son and daughter-in-law.

"The only thing is…" Danny sighed, "It's going to have quarter ghost genes."

"That doesn't matter now," Sam said hugging him tightly, "We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Beside, dear, we don't know if a quarter could be enough to have any power at all."

"Oh well…Merry Christmas, mom, dad…Sam and I have some things to do…see you tomorrow!"

**

* * *

**

"Guess!"

"Sam, I'm not going to tell you. I'm not good with-"

"For the love of…Danny, there's a fifty percent chance you're right, and a fifty percent chance that you're not."

"Okay…" Danny groaned and closed his eyes, then whispered something into Sam's ear.

She smirked evilly and showed Danny the fresh ultrasound she had a few hours previously.

"There's more than one."

His eyes grew wide, "How many is more than one?"

"There are three."

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Like…triplets?"

"Yes."

"Sam…" He fell backwards onto the couch, "Damn, where are we going to put them all?"

Sam laughed and kissed his forehead, "Space isn't a problem, and we've got the money. It's how we're going to take care of them. One infant is hard enough, we learned that freshman year with flour sacks, remember?"

He nodded, "Mmm, yeah. They smelled like beans."

"Yes, well they're going to smell like more than beans."

"Three kids? Sammy, how the hell did that happen?"

She sighed, "Well, about two months ago, we were sitting here on this very couch when you leaned forward and-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Sam. It's not like I'm angry…but this is going to be _hard_."

"Yeah it is. But Danny, we can do it. You're always up for a challenge."

Danny pulled Sam down on top of him and began to rub her ever-growing stomach, "We can do it."

**

* * *

**

Danny smiled at his four sleeping beauties.

Sam, a baby in each arm, and one on her chest.

With a chuckle, he took a picture using his camera phone and sent it to Tucker.

When one began to whine, he picked her up and placed her head gently in the crook of his arm, swaying lightly, "Hello there," He said as her green eyes opened, "Silly girl…"

She yawned and snuggled close to his body to keep her warm. Danny shook his head and kissed the top of hers, "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Danny…" Sam muttered opening one eye, "Where's…oh…" She laughed, "Never mind."

The baby cooed, Danny 'awed'.

"This is just the beginning you know," Sam said, "There's a long way to go."

"I know. Plenty of time."

They remained quiet for several minutes, until Sam broke into a huge smile, "So when are we going to have another one?"

Danny's eyes grew wide, she laughed once more, and "I'm kidding Danny. We've got enough to keep us busy."

"They don't keep us busy, Sammy. They keep us sane."

"Something like that…" She spoke drozily, "I'm going to put these two in their cradles, and then I'm going to bed."

"Alright…I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Danny."

_Fin._

_**

* * *

**_

Final notes from author:

First, my sincerest apologies for this taking three months, it was not on my to do list, but should have been.

Second, all the other chapters have been edited, and in some parts rewritten.

Third, for those of you, who also read my Teen Titans fan fiction, "Battle Cry", please continue to bear with me for the next update. (Chapter sixteen) It's coming along; just very slowly. I haven't forgotten or dismissed the story, I'm working with it. Expect an update around the week of March thirteenth. (It's my winter break, also Avatar: The Last Airbender season II. I'm going to need to find something to keep me sane until eight o'clock Friday, so that'll be my project.)

Finally, thank you all so much for supporting me through this story! It's been great to get all the positive feedback! No, there will be no sequel. Perhaps I'll write another Danny Phantom story another time. Maybe over summer break, but not now. I want to do an Avatar and Batgirl story, so keep you're eyes out.

Thanks so much, everyone!


End file.
